


In White And Blue Stained

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Corset-Wearing Joey Wheeler, Fluff, Gen, Kinktober 2018, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: No, his favorite is a white and blue underbust corset. There is delicate dark blue embroidery on the top that dips down elegantly to make a wide filled ‘V’ and the covers for the busking are a matching dark blue. Practical and easy to clean all while making him feel graceful. Alluringly sexy. Gods he loves it. Triple checking the lacing he picks it up and goes to his mirror. For a moment he imagines someone helping him into it. Imagines blue eyes darkening in possessive glee over him wearing these colors. Not something that will ever happen so he shakes the thoughts from his head, his own fingers deftly clasping his corset closed.





	In White And Blue Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 Kink Corsets

Joey hums as he fingers his favorite corset, he’s already wearing his lightweight slip to protect it. Rationally he knows that he should get dressed, but he can’t help but to absently trace over the dark blue embroidery. Despite what some may think if they ever found out that he wore corsets, his favorite is not black and red like his dragon. Don’t get him wrong, he fucking loves his black and red corset. But he wears that one when he wants to feel dangerous. Deadly along with seductive. Even if he doesn’t actually seduce anyone.

 

No, his favorite is a white and blue underbust corset. There is delicate dark blue embroidery on the top that dips down elegantly to make a wide filled ‘V’ and the covers for the busking are a matching dark blue. Practical and easy to clean all while making him feel graceful. Alluringly sexy. Gods he loves it. Triple checking the lacing he picks it up and goes to his mirror. For a moment he imagines someone helping him into it. Imagines blue eyes darkening in possessive glee over him wearing these colors. Not something that will ever happen so he shakes the thoughts from his head, his own fingers deftly clasping his corset closed.

 

Impulsively he strikes a pose once he’s done. Silly and childish he laughs at himself. He has a drawer full, okay maybe not a  _ drawer _ full because they aren’t rich and the good corsets are expensive for people in their tax bracket, and here he is posing like Superman. It’s almost a shame to cover himself with clothing but he does. Running about his room to find clean clothes and making a mental note that he needs to go to the laundromat soon. He stops in front of the mirror, ignoring the voice that sounds like Hirutani saying that not even girls spend this much time in front of the mirror, admiring what he’d like in his posture. With a wink toward his reflection, he goes to his dresser.

 

His corset drawer is still open, messy from him digging through it and there are corsets hanging out of it. Gently he picks up one, it’s the first corset he ever bought, old and unwearable, and tucks it back in with the others. Next is a plain white one that his father bought, it’s three sizes too big and he can’t bring himself to get rid of it. Then a simple beige one, this one two sizes too small and delivered in a fancy bag. After years of drowning himself in booze, Jacob Wheeler was brought back to himself harshly. In a way that neither son nor father like to think about. And since that day Jacob has been showering his son in presents, in affection he should have been giving Joey, to begin with, trying to buy forgiveness that he already has. Because Joey loves his father, Tristan, on the other hand, is distrustful enough for a whole army. He carefully shuts the drawer, because he could spend all day reminiscing over how he got each one.

 

Out the door, he goes.

 

“Come on old man, let’s get moving before we’re both late!”

 

His dad grumbles from his place in the kitchen, but dutifully follows his son out of the apartment two bags of lunch in his hands. With a bounce to his step and a smile on his face, Joey is confident that today is going to be a good day.

 

Joey clenches his jaw. Today is not as good as Joey first thought it would be. His locker had jammed causing him to be less than a minute late and the teacher, a complete asshole who hates Joey, had given him detention. Which, he has to admit, is better than some of the other teachers who hate him and won’t let him into the room if he’s late. And while the argument with Kaiba, as it was the only time he got the CEO’s attention purely on him and sue him if the fact he was reduced to hair pulling to get it, was nice… the fact that one of Kaiba’s insane fucking fangirls had tripped him was not. His teacher had not been pleased when she had noticed he was bleeding and neither was the nurse. Knowing his luck he’d get a bruise around his nose too!

 

All of that he could have lived with. Passed it off as unfortunate and possibly convince one of his friends to buy him a milkshake. After all, Yugi had frowned at Mister Miller who had flinched at the look. Yugi’s ‘I’m so disappointed in you’ look is killer. Tristan promised to see if he could fix his locker. And Tea had done  _ something _ to the girl that had tripped him, he hadn’t seen what it was but Ryou promised that it was terrifying. And the nurse had slipped him a piece of chocolate because Nurse Watson  _ liked  _ Joey.

 

With all those good things to balance out the bad, he could have dealt. But now, in the last period of the day, his  _ favorite _ class, art class, the scales tipped into utterly, unfixably bad day. His head dips down, trying to ignore the teacher yelling at the reason of his day had tanked. The girl, another one of Kaiba’s fangirls, claims that it was an accident. That she hadn’t meant to. And Joey isn’t sure if she believes her. Either way, Joey got doused in India Ink. To add to insult to injury, when the ink splashed up and got all over his face he had flailed. Hands slapping down on the table… which had broken the bamboo brushes near him. And if that wasn’t bad enough both his project but the project of the girl who “tripped” is also ruined.

 

He takes a deep breath and tries not to cry. The entire front side of his chest is soaked, which means that all four layers are soaked, which means his corset is ruined. You can’t get India Ink out of fabric. Stained. Ruined. He can see the once pristine white fabric stained with the black ink that is already slowly drying. His eyes burn and it’s only the sting of his nails biting into his palms that keep him from breaking down.

 

“Joey? Would you like to go home early?” Miss Butler asks softly. She touches his shoulders and a tear slowly rolls down his face. Quickly he shakes his head, looking up at her from under his bangs. Hesitantly he holds up his broken bamboo brush, hands shaking. Her face crumbles. Oh god. Oh god if he has to buy these… He shudders, feeling his wallet screaming in agony.

 

“Don’t worry. Natalie will be paying for those. Are you sure you don’t want to go home? You were at the sink flushing your eyes for a long time.”

 

“I’d rather stay here. Need ta redo mah project anyways,” he says, eyes darting to what was once a  _ Red-Eyes Black Dragon _ standing proud. Miss Butler nods her head, patting his shoulder gently.

 

“If you're sure.”

 

When the bell rings signaling the end of the day he bolts. Any other day he’d stay behind. Help her pick up. But today he justs wants to go home.

 

He doesn’t cry as he races down the hallways. Can’t cry. Not here. Maybe if he was at Yugi’s or Ryou’s or Tristan’s place he would. Maybe even Tea’s place even though her parents don’t like him. He just wants to go home. Fuck detention. So what if he’ll get in more trouble? Only his locker still doesn’t open easily and he gets stuck in the sea of students.

 

“Mutt?”

 

Joey turns slowly. Standing there in all his glory, looking stupidly sexy in his uniform, is Kaiba. Over the billionaire’s shoulder, Joey can see his friends pushing their way through the crowd.

 

“I ain’t in the mood Kaiba. Say yer peace and scat ‘fore I break yer fuckin’ face.”

 

His snarl isn’t an actual scowl and more like a heated whine. Kaiba frowns, mouth opening to say something, only Yugi is there shielding Joey. His friends are surrounding him, keeping him from being directly in Kaiba’s sight.

 

“Shit man,” Tristan whistles taking in the mess that he is. He knows that Joey wears corsets. Eyes them with envy but won’t buy one for himself. 

 

“We gotta get you home-”

 

“Wheeler! Don’t forget you have detention!” Mister Miller yells causing the group to jump. The hallways are empty.

 

“I’ll bring you some clean clothes,” Tristan whispers. The look that Joey gives his best friend can only be described as beyond thankful.

 

Defiantly he stalks into Mister Miller’s room. If the pompous asshole thinks he won’t strip out of his shirts in the classroom he has another thing coming to him! Giving the History teacher the stink eye Joey starts doing all the homework he has except for History. Enough time passes for him to move from Math to Lit homework when the door opens. Thinking it’s Tristan, Joey stands and pulls off the first two shirts, staunchly ignoring Mister Miller’s affronted gasp. He doesn’t care. If the bastard thought he was going to stay in those clothes, he was dead wrong.

 

“Fuckin ruined mah favorite one. Claimed it was an accident, can ya believe tha’ Tris?”

 

There is a pause, a long one where Tristan doesn’t say anything.

 

“Tris? Did it stain the back too? And gawd please tell me tha’ ya brought my black one.”

 

“Mister Wheeler! Put your shirt back on this instant!”

 

The squawk in Mister Miller’s voice gives Joey a vicious amount of glee. He turns around about to see what is wrong with his best friend… only it’s not Tristan standing there, it’s Kaiba. The noise that escapes him is  _ not _ a shriek. It’s not! Nor does it increase in volume when he sees that Kaiba has a nosebleed. He flees from the room, yanking on his shirt on the way to the bathroom.

  
Kaiba, who had come in to discuss what homework would be needed for the next week which he would be missing due to KaibaCorp meetings forgets what he was doing. He’s frozen where he is, blood slowly dripping down his nose. His puppy wears corsets. His favorite one had the same colors as Seto’s dragons. His puppy wears corsets. He looks very good in them. His puppy wears  _ corsets _ !

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
